Mais do que você pensa
by KaneHyruma
Summary: Por que eu sou mais do que você pensa *PÉSSIMO SUMARIO*
1. A Carta

Cap 1

A Carta

Pov Edward

Eu estava na nossa cabana, abraçado a Bella na nossa cama, quando Emmett entra fazendo estardalhasso:

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

- Diz Emy - fala minha linda esposa rindo. Emmett responde fazendo cara de fofo:

- Posso pegar o Ed emprestado um poquinho?

- Claro. A não ser que isso seja um problema para ele – falou ela me olhando com olhar de "não faz mal ir, você não irá morrer se bricar um pouco com seu irmão". Nossa. Ela nunca agia assim. Estranho.

- Ah, tudo bem- falei dando um suspiro.

-Lecal! – Odeio quando ele fala legal errado de proposito.

-Mas só porque a Bells pediu- tratei logo de esclarecer o porque para ele não ir pensando que sempre que ele quiser ele pode me "pegar emprestado".

- Tanto faz! Cê acha q eu me importo?

Com muito esforço, eu me levanto da minha cama, não sem antes dar um beijo de despedida nesses dosses labios da minha Bella, e me encaminho para perto de um Emmett dando pulinhos e palminhas enquanto tem um sorriso muito travesso para o meu gosto no rosto.

Ai, ai.

Ao chegar na "casa sede", notei meus pais abraçados em um canto da sala, que agora estava com todos os móveis afastados,deixando um bom espaço no meio, que estava ocupado por um tapete branco com bolas coloridas. Twister. Socorro.

Pov Bella

Me doia ter que partir assim sem dar nenhuma explicação, mas eu não podia dizer muita coisa senão os colocaria em risco. Se eles fossem prejudicados por minha culpa, por um simples capricho meu, eu nunca me perdoaria. Eles já sofreram o bastante por minha causa, não os farei quase perder um ente querido de novo. Abri a gaveta da minha mesinha de cebeceira e tirei uma carta que já havia escrito no dia em que recibi o telefonema...

* * *

sei que esta meio ruim, mas é somente o começo. espero que gostem :D se gostarem por favor review *-*


	2. A Descoberta da Dor

A Descoberta da Dor

Pov. Edward

Voltei para minha cabana com uma senhora dor nas costa por causa do jogo, bom pelo menos estaria sentindo se eu fosse humano, estava pensando que nunca soube que minha mãe era tão flexível, se bem que provavelmente meu pai sabia disso e deve ter curtido muito o jogo da visão que ele teve da minha mãe naquele tapete... Calafrio.

Vi uma carta em cima da mesa, mas estava muito ocupado procurando pela Bella. Eu não a achava em lugar algum, então resolvi ler a carta em cima da mesa, provavelmente ela havia saído com a Alice e deixa uma nota de onde ela estaria...

Eu não sentia mais nada. Lendo as primeiras palavras, fiquei congelado. Me senti morto outra vez. Como se nada tivesse sentido...

Pov. Esme

Estávamos na sala de estar, assistindo a TV, depois de rearrumarmos todos os móveis no lugar. Aquele foi o melhor jogo que eu poderia ter jogado em toda a minha vida! Dava ainda pra sentir o cheirinho da excitação do meu marido... Ai, ai.

Havia algo errado. Eu sentia isso, quase como se fosse um extinto materno. _Era _um entinto materno. Sabia que havia acontecido algo com Edward e só para confirmar meu medo, Edward entra na sala com uma cara de perdido, desolado, como se o seu mundo estivesse desmoronando. Doía ver meu filho assim.

E então eu sabia que algo havia acontecido a Bella também. Meu Deus. Eu amava a Bella como uma filha, se acontecesse algo com ela ficaria desolada. Mas Edward ficaria mais.

Quando ele chegou perto e se sentou ao nosso lado já o tinha abraçado e estava sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem. Ele tinha uma carta nas mãos e eu achava que aquilo o havia dado a noticia triste.

Ele entregou a carta para Carlisle, que depois de ler ficou completamente pasmo. Peguei a carta e li em voz alta:

Querida Família, me dói muito escrever esta carta, mas eu preciso dizer que eu parti. Sei que vai ser difícil para todos superar a minha partida, mas eu estou partindo para a segurança de todos vocês. Não posso dizer o por que pois é muito sigiloso e porque também é muito demorado para explicar nesta carta, mas prometo que assim no nos encontramos novamente eu vou explicar tudo. E sim, nós nos encontraremos novamente, só não sei quanto tempo iremos ficar afastados. – Nesse ponto eu já estava soluçando incontrolavelmente e não era só eu. Edward , Nessie, Rosalie e Alice, que haviam entrado um pouco depois que Edward, Também estavam soluçando. Limpei a garganta e continuei com a leitura – Espero que todos entendo que eu estou fazendo isso pela segurança de vocês. Não é que eu ache que vocês não saibam se defender, é por que eu simplesmente não posso colocar vocês em risco novamente depois de tudo que vocês já sofreram por mim. Espero que me perdoem. Com amor, Bella.

Ninguém falou mais nada. Só se podia escutar os soluços e o choro de Reneesme. Todos choravam, inclusive Jasper, o que me deixou realmente perplexa. Sempre achei que ele só estava lá por Alice. Eu estava errada.

**E assim se passou dois anos...**

Pov. Esme

Todos andavam muito deprimidos. Alice não saia mais para fazer compras, Emmett já não mais brincava com ninguém, Jasper já estava com o humor bem ruim e sentir o de todos foi pior ainda. Já ninguém mais se sentia eufórico com a ideia de sair pra fazer algo que não seja caçar. Não precisava ser dito que Edward era quem mais sofria com isso tudo, seguido logo por Reneesme. Bella havia prometido manter contato mas até agora ela não havia mandado uma única carta por isso tamanha foi minha surpresa ao receber uma carta dela, ainda por cima endereçada a mim. Os meninos haviam saído caçar e Carlisle estava no hospital mas a qualquer momento ele iria chegar. Abri a carta rapidamente e a li na velocidade vampírica:

Querida Esme,

Sei que assim que você terminar de ler isto vai sair correndo, ligar para o Carlisle, chamar o pessoal e dar a boa noticia que...

* * *

**n/a:** Desculpem a demora e o cap curto outra vez. é só para esquentar mas acho que o Terceiro vai ser bem mais longo... reviewzinha ajuda a me ilusionar que vcs tão gostando...*---*


	3. O Outro Lado da Família

n/a: por favor leiam todos os n/a ok? vcs vao entender melhor assim

boa leitura

* * *

**O Outro Lado da Família**

Pov. Esme

Eu mal podia me conter de pura felicidade. Finalmente essa situação iria se desenrolar. Bella dizia na carta que assim que eu terminasse iria chamar todo mundo e assim o fiz: no exato momento em que eu terminava de ler todos chegavam em casa e eu podia ouvir Carlisle entrando pela porta da garagem e Nessie e Jacob entrando pela porta dos fundos.

Boa-Tarde- ele disse numa voz arrastada. Me doía ver o amor da minha vida assim tão triste, mas ele nem ninguém sabe o motivo da minha felicidade. É nesses momentos que eu adoro o fato de Alice não poder ver o futuro na presença do Jacob, porque eu queria muito fazer uma surpresa a todos.

Chamei todos para a sala e pedi para eles sentarem todos em frente a mim. Enquanto todos obedeciam, Jasper me olhava com um olhar de que pergunta o que está acontecendo. Provavelmente ele sentiu a minha felicidade. Ainda bem que Edward estava tão deprimido, senão já teria estragado a surpresa.

Ok. Todos devem estar se perguntando a minha tamanha alegria. Bom eu recebi uma carta, só vou dizer de quem é no final, mas por favor escutem ela com muita atenção: - Antes de começar de ler dei uma olhada em Edward. Ele parecia tão triste. - Querida Esme, sei que assim que você terminar de ler essa carta vai sair correndo, ligar para o Carlisle, chamar o pessoal e dar a boa notícia que vamos nos re-encontrar. Será da seguinte maneira: eu estou na ilha da família que fica nos mares do Brasil. Pois é, eu já tinha vindo ao Brasil antes da minha lua-de-mel, na verdade passei minha vida inteira no Brasil e aos quinze eu fui para Phoenix e depois eu fui para Forks, mas isso é estória para outra hora. Agora tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que muita coisa da minha vida e personalidade era mentira, mas saibam que eu fiz tudo isso pelo bem da minha família. Quando vocês chegarem aqui tudo será explicado. Para chegarem até aqui vocês precisarão pegar um avião para o Rio de Janeiro. Lá no aeroporto duas pessoas vão estar esperando por vocês: Nathaniel e Amanda. Os dois são vampiros e reconhecerão vocês. Nathaniel é um homem alto, com cabelos negros compridos na altura das orelhas e com um corpo magro porem definido(n/a: imaginem o Jonny Deep em o cavaleiro sem cabeça). Amanda é uma garota que aparenta ter 18, 19 anos, tem cabelos castanhos cor chocolate cacheados e compridos na altura da cintura. Como eu sei que vocês virão assim que lerem a carta, eles estarão esperando por vocês na madrugada de amanhã. Todos aqui na ilha são adeptos do vegetarianismo, por isso os dois têm olhos dourados. Outra coisa: todos aqui na ilha são vampiros, inclusive minha mãe. Como havia dito antes, tudo será explicado quando vocês chegarem. Até lá eu mando um beijo a todos e, Esme, por favor bata na cabeça do Emmett por todas as vezes que ele fez alguma piadinha e eu não estava ai e diga ao Edward que foi assim que eu me senti quando ele foi embora e que agora estamos quites.

Com muito amor e saudades,

Bella.

Quando terminei a carta, vi um sorriso iluminar o rosto de Edward como a muito tempo não o fazia. Alice já tinha subido pra arrumar as coisas e Jasper tinha ido atrás dela. Reneesme estava chorando nos braços de Jake e Emmett estava resmungando que ele era inocente enquanto Rosalie ria da cara dele. Carlisle me abraçou por trás e com um sorriso murmurou meu ouvido:

Voltamos ao normal?

Acho que não. – respondi – Acho que agora é que virá a verdadeira aventura.

Pra mim tanto faz desde que você esteja sempre comigo – Nisso eu me virei e lhe dei um beijo. Acho que demorou muito por que Emmett começou a reclamar:

Vão pro quarto! - Delicadamente separei nossos lábios para podermos rir.

Você não tem o minimo direito de reclamar com tudo o que você faz! - Carlisle revido.

Tá bom. Me calei. – respondeu Emmett fazendo biquinho

**Algumas horas depois, Aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro**

Pov. Esme

Ok, chegamos no Rio e estamos pegando as nossa bagagens. Ah, como esse lugar me lembra tantas coisas, coisas que eu não deveria lembrar agora. Acho que não sou só eu, porque Carlisle acabou de deixar passar um mala nossa por que estrava muito ocupado com o olhar perdido na minha direção. Coitado do Edward.

Assim que saímos pelas portas automáticas, avistei um homem como o da descrição que Bella fez, fazendo sinal para nós com o braço. Do lado dele havia uma menina como a da carta.

São eles. - disse Edward – Vamos

Quando chegamos onde eles estavam, Nathaniel, deduzi ser seu nome, se apresentou:

Olá, meu nome é Nathaniel e essa é Amanda – ele indicou a menina ao seu lado – apesar de isso ser obvio. Bom, para ficarem avisados nós dois temos dons, eu controlo o tempo(n/a: tempo de hora, dia, minuto etc. Não tempo de clima) e Amanda pode ler mentes, mas especificamente, ela pode ler a mente de qualquer um, quando ela quiser e que ela quiser. Além disso ela pode impedir que outros leitores de mentes – ele indicou Edward – leiam sua mente se assim ela quiser.

Isso explica porque eu não posso ler sua mente. – falou Edward – E eu lhe invejo muito. Você não sabe o quanto os pensamentos da minha família podem ser inconvenientes - ele falou isso olhando para mim e para Carlisle. Ai que vergonha. Amanda deu uma risadinha em quanto balançava levemente a cabeça em concordância.

Pov. Emmett

Nossa, esse tal de Nathaniel parecia ter saído de um daqueles filmes em que as mulheres ainda usavam aqueles vestidos bem grandes e chiques e que os homens ainda usavam cartolas. Tinha uma cara muito seria e um corpo muito magro. Tenho certeza que ele e Carlisle iam se divertir muito com suas fofoquinhas sobre antigamente.

Quando olhei para traz deles vi um grupo de pessoas muito familiar. Oh, não. Não podia ser eles.

O que é que os Volturi tão fazendo aqui? - perguntei

Ah, eles são o outro lado da família – respondeu aquela tal de Amanda, falando pela primeira vez.

* * *

Ok, desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu uso óculos e tive que ir no oculista. o oculista dilato minha pupila como sempre, dai eu naum enchergo nada por um dia inteiro. veja a merda. Mas ai esta mais um cap. espero que agora vcs naum me matem, escrivi um cap maiorzinho. mas vai ter uma hora q os caps vão ser tão grandes que vcs vão reclamr que eles são muito grandes.

O cap pode tah uma merda, mas como prometido, eu butei a carta da Bells.

Review pliz. mesmo que for soh pra dizer q fic pior naum tem *-* só pra eu me ilusionar *-*

Kisses, K.H.


	4. Conhecendo a Família

**N/A:** Miiiiiiillll perdoes pela demora pessoas, mas dessa vez fiz um cap beeeeem grande, espero que gostem :D  


* * *

**Conhecendo a Família**

Pov. Emmett

Ok, eu não sei por que os Volturi estão vindo para onde nós estamos, mas tudo bem, não tem nenhum problema nisso.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TEM SIM! SOCORRO ALGUÉM ME SALVA!!!!!!

Agora aquela Amanda parece que vai ter um convulsão de tanto rir e o Ed acompanha ela. Eu só queria saber por que eles tão rindo tanto.

- É que estamos lendo sua mente, otário – Que amor Ed. - Também te amo irmãozinho.

Preferia você quando estava todo deprimido.

- Que coisa horrível de se pensar de um irmão. Coisa feia. - Essa já foi aquela doente da Amanda

- Mãe, o Emmett tá chamando a Amanda de doente! - nossa que infantil Ed Bocó – E tá me chamando de bocó também!

E duas mãos batem na minha cabeça. Eu mereço.

- Merece sim – Cala a boca Ed Bocó – Tá ok.

Nota mental: já temos 2 duplas de amiguinhos formada: Nathaniel/Carlisle e Amanda/Edward.

Socorro. Outro acesso de riso por parte da dupla A/E.

- O que está fazendo a minha querida sobrinha rir tanto, hein? - Esse foi o entediado que nunca fala do Marcus abraçando a Amanda pelas costa e dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Pera aí! O Marcus FALOU?

- É a mente do Emmett. Muito engraçada! - Obrigado querida Amanda – De nada querido Emmett. E de onde você tirou a ideia da dupla Nathaniel/Carlisle?

- Sei lá. Acho que é por causa que o Nathaniel tem cara de inteligente e que viveu a história da humanidade, o que é a mesma coisa que o meu pai aqui, ai eu juntei os dois. - Olhando bem ele tem cara de PROFESSOR de história

- É, tem razão. Olhando desse ponto eles são iguaizinhos. - Finalmente! Ela mostrou ser legal! E essa cara de quem tá culpando direto pro Nathaniel... Acho que estou começando a gostar dela. - Valew Emmett

- Pode me chamar de Emm.

- Pode me chamar de Nanda.

Agora eu entendo o que o Ed viu pra querer alguma coisa com ela.

- Pensando assim até parece que o Edward tá querendo namorar comigo.

- Mas o Ed é casado – essa aí foi a anã da Alice, achando que a Amanda quer roubar o Ed da Bella.

- Calma Alice. Eu não quero o Edward pra mim, ok?- Eu adoooooro essa garota – Alem do mais eu estou noiva. - daí ela mostrou a mão esquerda e, como toda vida acontece, os olhinhos da Alice brilharam de pura felicidade com a perspectiva de arrumar um casamento. - Desculpe Alice, mas a Bella já pegou. Mas eu acho que ela deixa você ajudar. - Ela é tãããããããão legal – Pera aí Emmett. Você usou a palavra perspectiva?!-

- Eu usei? Eu usei! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TÔ PEGANDO A DOENÇA DO ED!!!!! - Agora o Ed tá vindo na minha direção com um olhar ameaçador – Calma Edzinho! Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido! - recuando, recuando.

- Parem com isso agora ou os dois estão de castigo! - Oh-ou. Mamãe brigando. Medo.

- Tá bom mãe – eu e o Ed respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela é realmente o clone da Emily – O Marcus cochichando? Ainda mais pro Nathaniel e pra Amanda? E ele chamou a Amanda de sobrinha?

- É, o Emmett está certo. Marcus cochichando pro Nathaniel e para a Amanda? E ele chamou a Amanda de sobrinha? E quem é Emily? - As vezes eu sinto tanto orgulho do Ed que dá até vontade de chorar. - Não abusa. - Tá bom.

- Calma. Tudo será explicado. Marcus é tio de Amanda, ele não é o que parece e Emily é uma parente nossa. Agora podemos todos irmos andando porque, como vocês sabem, estamos no Rio de Janeiro, um lugar extremamente ensolarado e daqui a algumas horas irá amanhecer. Por favor me sigam. - Nossa. Até a forma como ele fala é antiga.

Pov. Carlisle

Voltar aqui lembrava tanta coisa. Mas pelo bem da saúde mental de Edward eu tinha que me controlar.

Seguimos Nathaniel e Amanda até o estacionamento onde haviam duas minivans de oito lugares.

- Eu quero ir no bagageiro! - Emmett, como sempre.

- Tudo bem pode ir. - Amanda era realmente uma garota muito boa.

Entramos eu, Esme, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athenadora atrás e Amanda e Renata na frente. Na outra minivan ia Reneesme, Edward,Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Jane atrás, Emmett no bagageiro e Nathaniel e Alec na frente.

Estava sentindo falta de alguém, como se faltasse alguma pessoa que deveria estar aqui.

- Aro, Sulpicia ficou em Volterra tomando conta de tudo? - Esme realmente consegue ler minha mente.

Mas de repente Aro começou a soluçar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela ou entre vocês? - Sempre tão atenciosa. Um dos motivos por ama-la tanto. Já estava abraçando Aro sem nem saber o motivo de sua tristeza. Ela tem realmente um bom coração. Mas assim que ela disse "entre vocês" ele começou a soluçar mais violentamente.

Pov. Aro

Nunca me arrependi tanto na vida. Estava quase perdendo o amor da minha vida. Ela estava escapando lenta e dolorosamente das minhas mãos e de repente puxou de uma vez, tudo o que restava, como se fosse de proposito. E eu não fazia ideia do que eu tinha feito. Meu orgulho me dizia que ela estava errada e por muito tempo eu agi assim, mas meu amor me dizia que eu tinha feito algo errado, que não fiz o suficiente, que com isso eu a magoei. Agora eu entendo a dor de Edward quando ele pediu para ser morto. Mas a minha não se compara.

Enquanto eu pensava tudo isso, Amanda ia falando tudo o que eu pensava. Essa garota realmente chamou minha atenção, o que era difícil no estado que estava. Não sabia ao certo mas ela me lembrava tanto minha Sully e ao mesmo tempo lembrava a minha falecida irmã.

- Ridículo isso – Não sei porque Athenadora estava tão contra mim. - Pra mim ela está coberta de razão. Eu acompanhei todas e cada uma das decepções dela, entendi e sofri junto. E o pior é que ele nem sabe o que fez!

- Calma, querida. Você sabe que eu entendo completamente a dor de Sulpicia tanto quanto você, mas tente entender que Aro está profundamente arrependido de seus feitos. - Sempre serei eternamente grato a Caius por ter interferido naquele momento e por me compreender.

- Eu concordo com Caius, Athe. Tente entender que Aro está sofrendo por isso. Você sabe muito bem que eu concordo com a sua indignação e que eu acho que Aro é um lesado por não saber o que fez, mas tente. Você não precisa fazer muito esforço. - Acho que Marcus deve ter pagado alguma doença, porque desde que nós recebemos aquela carta da minha Sully ele tem ficado mais alegre, mais falante, mais solto, cochichando com Nathaniel, abraçando Amanda e agora isso: tentando convencer Athenadora a não ser tão cruel comigo. Tenho que agradece-lo mais tarde.

- Nossa. Que cruel fazer isso como o seu irmão Marcus – a sempre tão doce Esme. Adoro esse instinto maternal que ela tem, é tão bonito.

Passei o resto da viagem com a cabeça em seu colo. Ela afagava meus cabelos enquanto tentava me consolar. Eu me sentia bem melhor no colo dela, sentia que eu voltava a ser humano e que eu estava no colo de minha mãe. Era uma sensação de alivio incrível.

Chegamos a um porto onde haviam vários barcos e lanchas, mas havia uma lancha em especial que comportava 18 pessoas contando o motorista, obviamente feita à pedido especial por ainda manter a estilo clássico de uma lancha particular e não o de uma lancha turística. A lancha tinha 6 fileiras, cada uma com espaço para 3 pessoas tirando a da frente que tinha espaço pra dois. Todos nos acomodamos de forma que as crianças Cullen pegaram as duas últimas fileiras, na anti-penúltima ficaram Alec, Jane e Renata. Em frente a eles estavam Athenadora, Caius e Marcus e na frente deles eu, Esme e Carlisle. O posto de motorista foi ocupado por Nathaniel e Amanda se sentou sozinha na fileira da frente. Nathaniel deu a partida e começamos a nos afastar no litoral Brasileiro.

- Bom, agora que estamos na lancha podemos explicar melhor as coisas .– Amanda se levantou e sentou-se de forma que encarava a todos nós. - Sei que alguns de vocês se perguntaram para quê isso tudo, essa viagem, nós, as cartas e tudo e tal, mas tudo tem uma razão para ter acontecido.

- Você andou conversando muito com a Charlotte, não? - Nathaniel perguntou para Amanda, com uma cara de gozação.

- Reclama não.- Amanda respondeu de uma forma... infantil?- É melhor que ficar planejando a próxima brincadeira e ficar fazendo receitas de gosmas com o Andrew e o Will. Bom, voltando ao assunto, tudo teve um porque para ter acontecido, por isso não culpem nem a Bells nem a mamã... a Sulpicia por ter feito o que fez.

- Você ia chamar a Sulpicia de mãe? - para minha surpresa, Emmett perguntou.

Amanda suspirou e depois respirou fundo.

- Quando os Volturi chegaram, Marcus me abraçou por trás e me chamou de sobrinha. - Amanda fez uma pausa – Ele é verdadeiramente meu tio. Meu nome completo é Amanda Volturi D'Flourite. Sim eu sou Volturi por parte de mãe e pai e eu só sou D'Flourite, porque o Tio Nathaniel é e, como parte da família, eu adoto o nome da mesma. Ele é como o patriarca da família.

Nesse momento eu já tinha levantado minha cabeça por tamanha surpresa. Ela era um Volturi? Será que era parte de minha família humana?

- Não Aro, fui vampira toda a minha vida.

Toda a vida?! Acho que não fui o único a me preguntar isso, pois logo em seguida ela abaixou a cabeça e riu. Outra coisa que era comum tanto em Amanda como em minha Sulpicia: As duas escondiam seus sorrisos. Certa vez vi Sulpicia sorrir abertamente. Foi a coisa mais linda e preciosa que jamais vi na vida. Falei para ela que seu sorriso só deveria ser dado para aqueles que merecem e não qualquer um.

- Por favor acalmem-se. - pediu Amanda – Tudo será explicado. Sei que estamos falando isso repetidas vezes, mas será realmente explicado. Por hora vocês irão conhecer os membros da família.

Ela se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e começou:

- Vou começar pelos mais velhos. O mais velho da família é o tio Nathaniel com mais de 3000 anos. Ele é até mais velho que vocês três. - Ela indicou a mim, a Caius e a Marcus – Logo em seguida com a mesma idade vem a Tia Reneé. Tio Nathaniel e Tia Reneé são casados e, sima Tia Reneé é a mãe da Bells. Explicaremos mais tarde. Continuando, logo depois vem a Tia Charlotte, com a mesma idade, a mesma que o tio Nathaniel citou. Ah! Esqueci-me de falar: Tia Reneé tem o dom de entender e a tia Charlotte consegue ver o futuro, só que de uma forma mais definida do que Alice. Por exemplo: se ela ver que vai chover, irá chover. A premonição dela é bem exata.

- Mas, espera um pouco, entender? Como assim entender? - Emmett estava me pegando muito de surpresa com suas perguntas. Ele normalmente só faz e fala idiotices.

- Ela entende de tudo. Desde sentimentos até línguas que ela nunca estudou na vida. Depois dela vem eu e a Katrine – Era impressão minha ou Amanda e Athenadora trocaram um olhar cúmplice? - com algo como 2000 anos. O meu dom vocês já sabem e o de Katrine é comunicação mental. Ela pode estabelecer uma conversa mental com uma ou mais pessoas de uma vez só, independente da distância e do contato. Katrine é minha prima como Marcus é meu tio. Ela também é uma Volturi e nunca foi humana, como eu. Sim, por incrível que pareça eu tenho 1999 anos e farei 2000 semana que vem. E tem um pequeno detalhe que esquecemos de botar nas cartas, tio Marcus, tia Athe: eu, Katrine, Cristine e Anna Belle estamos noivas. - Amanda abaixou a cabeça e cruzou os braços, como que se protegendo. - Por favor não me matem.

- O QUÊ?! - gritou... Marcus?- Vocês vão se casar e não me chamaram pra ser padrinho?! - ele sorriu e Amanda devolveu-o. Ou isso tinha a intenção, pois ela cobriu o sorriso com a mão.

- Não acredito que minha bebê vai se casar- Athenadora começou a chorar- Não acredito que vocês quatro estão noivas e vão se casar.- Marcus a abraçou.

- Sua bebê?- Caius estava realmente muito confuso

- Sim, minha bebê. E sua também. Katrine é nossa filha Caius, nossa filha biológica. - depois dessa, até eu fiquei chocado.

- Nós temos uma filha? Quero dizer, uma _filha_? - Caius estava a beira do choro.

- Sim, querido, nós temos.- A voz de Athenadora era uma mescla de felicidade e alívio, como se ela estivesse com medo da reação de Caius ante a isso.

- Eu tenho uma filha. Eu tenho uma filha!- Caius sussurrava repetidamente como se não acreditasse. - E como ela é?

- Assim. – Amanda disse.

Por um momento todos permaneceram calados, só se ouviam os soluços de Athenadora, o vento o motor da lancha e a água. Caius estava com os olhos em branco.

- Ela é tão linda – sussurrou Caius – tão linda. Parece um anjo.

- Eu acabei de mostrar para tio Caius imagens da Katrine. – Amanda começou a soluçar – Desculpe-me. É que tudo o que a Katrine queria é que o pai dela aceitasse ela e que a levasse ao altar no dia do casamento. Vendo a reação do tio Caius ante a isso sei que ele vai levá-la ao altar com o maior prazer. Minha prima é como uma irmã para mim e vê-la feliz tem grande importância para mim, mais até do que vocês podem imaginar. É um amor totalmente diferente e único, com a mesma intensidade de almas gêmeas mas baseando-se somente na amizade e no carinho. É o amor mais peculiar e curioso que existe.

- Explicação digna de Aro. – Marcus me paga. Não, acho que o olhar mortífero que Amanda lançou para ele já foi o suficiente.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Caius estava abraçado a Amanda.

- Obrigado querida. Por ter cuidado dela por todo esse tempo. - Era impressão minha ou Caius estava emocionado?

- De nada tio. - Acho que Amanda vai começar a chorar de novo.

- Também não acredito que tenho uma sobrinha tão linda assim. – Caius estava ficando muito meloso. Amanda bufou, como se não acreditasse ser linda. Era era mais linda do que normalmente um vampiro é. - Sim, como é esse tal noivo dela hein? Ele é bom o bastante?

- A com certeza é – Nathaniel falou isso?

- O que? - Caius perguntou enquanto Amanda dava uma risadinha

- Se Amanda aprova então é porque serve. São poucos os que passam na avaliação dela. Se ela diz que serve então serve. Se ela diz que não então não serve. E a "nota" que Alex recebeu foi perfeita. Então sim ele é bom o bastante.- Depois disso Caius precisou segurar Amanda firmemente para ela não cair de tanto rir. - Estou blasfemando?

- Blasfemando? Ele só pode tá tirando uma com a minha cara – Acho que Emmett se esqueceu que somos vampiros e que podemos escuta-lo. E mais duas porradas na cabeça. - o que eu fiz?

- Preciso dizer? - Rosalie as vezes é tão delicada quanto a flor que lhe deu nome. E a parede é mole.

- Ainda bem que ela não ouviu isso Aro, senão era você que ela estaria arrancando a cabeça. - Graças aos deuses que Edward não falou mais do que isso.

- Bom, voltando ao assunto já estamos chegando na ilha. - Com a fala de Amanda todos se aquietaram e foram para seus respectivos lugares. - Antes de chegarmos eu queria falar sobre duas pessoas: Andrew e Will. Eles dois são, falando eloquentemente, Emmetts da vida, por tanto irá acontecer muitas loucuras. Andrew é casado com Charlotte e tem cerca de 400 anos, não lembro com exatidão agora. Will é o melhor amigo de Bella desde que suas mães estavam grávidas e tem a mesma idade que ela, além de ter sido transformado no mesmo ano. E eu nunca achei que alguém como você Aro, pudesse ter tanta criatividade para ironias. Bom sejam bem vindos a ilha D'Flourite e... O quê eles fizeram agora?

* * *

**N/A: **primeiramente pesso mil perdões e algo mais pela demora. aulas voltaram, trabalho até o pescosso e eu tive uns problemas com uma amiga minha e quase q ficava de mal. foi mal povão, sério. Porem com essa demora de mais de um mês alguma coisa grande tinha que vir neh? bom, oficialmente o cap tem 2804 palavras e 5 pags e meia, etão espero que tenham gostado e se conciguirrem me perdoar eu gostaria de uma reviewzinha*fazendo carinha pidinte* *--*

Botei Pov Emm pq muita gente gostou do final do cap passado como pov do Emm e tal e escreverei com o pav do Emm com muita frequencia pq eu adoooooro akele homi! ele eh tAaaaaaaaaaaao mara *----------*

Kisses, K.H.

P.S.: são 2:22 da manhã. espero que tenham pena de mim por está postando tão tarde *bikinho*

Kisses, K.H.


	5. Ciúmes e Arrependimento

**N/A:** estou basenaod a fic no fato de que Sulpicia e Athenadora são primas e que Aro assumiu Alec e Jane como filhos.  
**

* * *

**

**Ciúmes e Arrependimento**

Pov. Esme

Tínhamos acabado de chegar. Descemos em um lindo pier. A vista da ilha era lindíssima. Primeiro lugar: a ilha era enorme, com uma paisagem paradisíaca, com várias arvores e flores e folhas de diversas cores. A areia no litoral era branca como arroz e contrastava lindamente com o mar. Se olhássemos para frente iriamos ver uma estrada de pedras onde tinha uma calçada e uma ciclovia. Parecia um trecho das ruas do Vaticano. Só havia uma coisa fora de paisagem: dois homens, por volta dos 20 anos,usando somente bermudas. Pode ser bastante normal isso, mas não quando eles estão _verdes._

Pov. Aro

A ilha era realmente um lugar adorável, mas aqueles homens verdes estavam muito fora de foco com a paisagem.

- O que vocês fizeram agora? - Amanda estava entre irada de raiva e desesperada.

- Porquê a culpa é sempre nossa? - o homem mais baixo perguntou.

- É, dessa vez a culpa não foi nossa. - dessa vez foi o homem mais alto.

- Desculpa pessoal. - falou Amanda se dirigindo para nós. -Esses são Will e Andrew. O mais alto é o Andrew e o mais baixo é o Will.

- Prazer em conhece-los. - falou Andrew.

- Digo o mesmo. -falou Will. - Vocês devem ser os Cullen, certo? - os Cullen assentiram.

- E vocês devem ser os Volturi. – falou Andrew.

- Como se você não me conhecesse. - Athenadora falou isso? - Oi Andrew. A quanto tempo, não é? - Athenadora caminhou até ele e o abraçou. E o mais incrível foi que ele devolveu o abraço. - Se lembrou que tem educação é?

- Não, ela ainda não voltou de viagem. Esse é o amor e a saudade. - Achei melhor segurar a mão de Caius para não haver assassinato. E que falta de maturidade!

- Também tava com saudade e te amo mais. - Sinceramente Athenadora não devia ter falado aquilo. O choque de Caius foi muito grande.

- Athe, por favor, sejamos maduros, não continuemos com essa brincadeira leviana. - Agora sim ele mostrou alguma maturidade!

- Tá bom. - Athenadora parecia uma criança que foi repreendida pelos pais.

- Eu amo mais. - Andrew sussurrou no ouvido de Athenadora rapidamente. Restiro o que pensei anteriormente, ele **não** tem um pingo de maturidade.

- Sim, vocês vão me dizer quem é o culpado por vocês estarem verdes? -Amanda agora estava com uma cara de cansaço, como se aquilo fosse algo de seu cotidiano, mas algo extremamente irritante. - Apesar de eu duvidar muito que a culpa não seja de vocês. E sim Aro, você está certo.

- Sério, a culpa não foi nossa. - Andrew saiu em defesa. - Foi da Sully. Você sabe de como ela é maquiavélica. - O quê?! Minha Sully?! Maquiavélica?!

- Sinto muito, mas tenho que descordar. - Se ele realmente achava que a Minha Sully era maquiavélica, ele estava redondamente errado. - Minha Sulpicia não seria capaz de fazer tal façanha.

- É ai que você se engana. – Esse Andrew acha mesmo que conhece Minha Sully melhor que eu? - Ela é capaz de isso e muito mais.

- Tenho certeza que não. – Ele realmente queria me desafiar?

- Ela é capaz disso sim Aro. - Agora Marcus estava protegendo esse homem? - Você não conhece sua esposa até esse ponto. Você não faz ideia do quanto você não a conhece.

- Marcus, você enlouqueceu? - sinceramente eu não estava entendendo isso. Eles estavam tentando me dizer que eu não conhecia a _Minha Sully_?

- Não, eu não enlouqueci – Ele enlouqueceu. - É que você nunca tentou conhecer melhor sua esposa. Você sempre estava ocupado demais para perceber que o seu casamento estava declinando. Começou a declinar no momento em que você dava mais atenção para Jane do que para Sulpicia, ou seja, desde o momento em que você trouxe Jane e Alec para a guarda. Você negligencia ela e, quando você dava atenção, era para magoa-la ou machuca-la. Por isso ela veio para cá.

- Aro, você não faz ideia do quanto você feriu ela. - Agora até Athenadora estava contra mim. Se bem que ela estava contra mim desde o começo. - Se você soubesse, você entenderia minha raiva com você. Sulpicia é como uma irmã para mim desde que eramos humanas e você sabe muito bem que, quando uma de nós duas está com problemas, a outra sofre junto. Então, eu tenho ideia do quanto ela sofreu, sei quanto ela mudou por causa da sua negligencia, sei quanto ela perdeu a alegria que irradiava por causa das suas agressões, mas acima de tudo, o maior motivo do sofrimento dela foi a _decepção_ que ela sentiu ao ouvir você dizendo que ela era cruel, que ela era má, uma pessoa fira e distante, que não merecia ser amada.

- Ela disse que aguentaria qualquer xingamento, qualquer ideia ruim que os outros tivessem dela, desde que você a amasse.- Quando Caius falou isso, senti uma enorme dor onde meu coração era suposto estar.

- Não é verdade. - sussurrei. Porque não _podia_ ser verdade.

- Olá meus queridos. - Minha Sully?! - Como vocês estão? Querem ajuda para tirar essa cor verde? - E então se pôs entre os dois, com cada braço arrodeando cada pescoço. Ela estava vestindo somente uma calça _jeans_ apertada. A parte de cima de um biquine e _botas._ Botas com salto alto na altura do joelho e de amarrar. Minhas favoritas.

- Tia Sully, você pode fazer o favor de dizer para a Amanda que foi você, e não nós, que nos pintou de verde? - Will falava enquanto abraçava Minha Sully. Ele não devia ter feito isso.

- Amanda querida, foi eu que pintei eles assim. -Ok. Ela admitiu que foi ela. Eu não posso acreditar.

- Ok. Agora eu acredito. - Amanda falava com jeito de que aceita isso sem relutância. Como ela consegue?

- Viu? Eu falei que a culpa não era nossa.-Realmente ele não tem um pingo sequer de maturidade.

- Andrew, você é uma graça. - Minha Sully falava enquanto dava um beijo na lateral da testa dele. O que não faria para estar no lugar dele. Mas eu me contentaria em matá-lo e agarrar ela.

- Não ouse fazer isso. -Amanda me encarou, séria. Eu somente assenti.

- Bom, agora vamos resolver isso, certo? - Minha Sully dizia enquanto olha de Will para Andrew e depois de volta para Andrew. - Vamos indo que temos que tomar um banho de álcool. - Dito isso, os dois ficaram com uma cara de felicidade extrema, como duas crianças que acabaram de ganhar um presente.

- Eu te amo! - A cada segundo que passava na presença de Andrew, eu o odiava mais e mais. Ele ainda tinha a ousadia de agarrar e rodopiar MINHA Sully!

- Vamos. - E com isso Minha Sully foi para dentro da densa mata que arrodeava a estrada.

Mais uma vez eu a deixei escapar.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, era pro cap ser mairo mais ai eu acho q esse ficou um bom final e pq eu nao tinha mais ideia de como continuar com tudo. Então, para aqules aos quais eu falei q iria ter humor me desculpem, isso foi de ultima hora.

Comentando sobre o cap, esse foi realmente divertido de fazer. Pode ser mei curto, mas prometo que o proximo será um pouco mais longo. Eu achei legalfazer esse cap porque eu levava um caderno pequeno pra sala de aula e ficava escrevendo durane a aula. É muito melhor q prestar antenção no mala do seu prof de história.

Mais uma vez postando de madrugada. Prafalar a verdade eu começei postando de madrugada, tipo umas 2:21 e estou terminado agora, no horario do almoço.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e porfavor me deizem uma reviewzinha, sim? *--------*

Kisses, K.H.


	6. Aviso!

Oi pessoal, aqui é uma amiga da autora, eu passei aqui para avisar que por motivos particulares ela não vai poder postar no momento.

Assim que possível ela voltara com novos caps, mas por hora eu conto com a compreensão de todos e desculpem pelo trasntorno.

Agradecidamente Alice.


	7. Grandes Notícias, Pequenas Surpresas

**Grandes notícias, pequenas surpresas.**

Pov. Esme

Depois que Sulpicia foi embora, Aro ficou arrasado. Eu tinha muita pena dele. Queria poder abraça-lo e reconforta-lo, mas eu mal o conhecia e não saberia o que dizer a ele.

Desculpem-me por essa horrenda visão, não irá acontecer de novo, eu acho. - Amanda falava, mas estava mais ocupada pensando em algo. - Haverão piores.

Sério? - Emmett, que durante toda a nossa "audiência", estivera se divertindo muito, falava isso como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Com toda a certeza. - Amanda respondeu como se isso fosse um fardo. - Mas pra participar tem que se enturmar com o povão.

Você falou povão? - Edward perguntou, totalmente descrente. - Eu achava que você era um tanto mais, como posso dizer, educada não é a palavra certa, mas está no caminho.

Entendo. - Amanda falou. - Você achava que eu não usava gírias por causa da minha idade e pelo pouco que você conhece da minha personalidade.

Bem... É. - Edward falou, meio desajeitado.

Bom, você irá ver que eu sou pior que o Emmett.

O que você quer dizer com isso? - Emmett falava, indignado, mas eu sabia que ainda não havia caído a ficha. - Ei! - Agora sim.

Vamos. - Amanda falou, começando a andar. - Eu vou mostrar o resto do lugar à vocês.

Andamos por alguns minutos e vimos as lindas paisagens que nos cercavam. Eram predominantemente tropicais, mas havia algumas de clima temperado. Algumas vezes, podia-se ver trilhas que adentravam a floresta, que, Amanda nos dizia, levavam à áreas específicas para determinadas brincadeiras. Quando a floresta não parecia mais ter fim, surgiu ao longe uma enorme casa, de três andares, muitas janelas, com arquitetura inglesa, parecendo um castelo um tanto pequeno.

Aquela é a, como chamamos, Grande Casa ou A Casa. Lá é a casa principal da ilha e tem de tudo para atender os gostos de todos. - Amanda falava, enquanto chegávamos cada vez mais perto da casa. - Lá tem uma biblioteca com variados livros, uma sala de música, com, se não todos, quase todos os instrumentos, sala de jogos, com os mais variados e estranhos jogos.

Como assim estranhos? - Os olhos de Emmett brilharam quando ele perguntou isso.

Você já ouviu falar num jogo de cartas chamado colher? - Amanda perguntou.

Não. - Emmett falou. E é porque ele conhece cada jogo estranho...

Bem, acho que isso lhe dá uma pista.

Chegamos na casa. Entramos e eu fiquei sem fôlego: a organização era simplesmente perfeita! Nem no meu melhor desenho para uma casa havia feito algo parecido com isso. As cores estavam em perfeito contraste! Eu nunca imaginaria que uma parede amarela com um lindo sofá azul claro com varias almofadas com ambas as cores ficariam tão bem. E o mais lindo era que toda a sala era decorada com essas cores. Não havia nada que não fosse ou amarelo ou azul, e os tons só variavam entre azul escuro, azul claro e amarelo vivo. Eu tinha que saber quem tinha arrumado essa sala assim.

Ela realmente é o clone da tia Emily. - Amanda mais uma vez estava cochichando com Marcus.

Vocês querem, pelo amor de Deus, dizer quem é essa tal de Emily? - Edward já estava frustrado com isso.

Eu. - uma voz disse perto da escada.

Todos nos viramos para vermos quem era. Eu não esperava ver o que eu vi: um clone meu. Era uma sósia exata. E o mais estranho era que ela me era familiar. Não por ser parecida comigo, mas por me lembrar algo da minha infância.

Olá. - a minha sósia disse. Ela tinha até a voz parecida com a minha. - Eu sou Emily.

Olá, meu amor. - Marcus disse enquanto abraçava Emily. - Eu estava com saudade. - E então beijou-a.

Também estava com saudade. - Emily respondeu e eles ficaram se encarando, sorrindo um pro outro, submersos em seu próprio mundo.

A-hem.- Sinceramente, eu amo Emmett, mas ele sabe ser inconveniente.

Cala a boca Emmett. - Ainda bem que ele é casado com Rosalie.

Irmãos, - Marcus se dirigiu a Aro e Caius. - essa é minha esposa, Emily. Ela é como uma re-encarnação de Didyme.

Agora eu posso abraçar a Em sem ter que dar explicação. - Athenadora realmente parecia muito mais natural em suas ações.

Sim, eu também estava com saudade de você, Athe. - Emily se virou para nós. - Vocês devem ser os Cullen, certo?

Oh, desculpe a nossa falta de educação. - Carlisle se apressou a nos apresentar. - Eu sou Carlisle, esta é minha esposa, Esme, e esses são meus filhos e minha neta. - Ele apontou a todos nós.

Porquê você é a copia da minha mãe?

Emmett, será que dá, pelo menos um pouco, ser educado? - Até Edward já estava cheio disso.

Tudo bem. - Emily nos respondeu.- Sem problemas. Eu sou a cópia da sua mãe porquê eu sou a irmã gêmea dela.

O QUÊ! Se eu tivesse uma irmã gêmea, eu acho que eu saberia da existência dela! Não pode ser verdade. Eu era filha única, disso eu me lembro bem. Acho que o choque não foi unicamente meu.

Mas não tem como...- Eu ainda estava me recuperando, por isso minha voz mal saia. - Eu era filha única, tenho certeza absoluta...

Você não se lembra de mim porque Kabin apagou essa parte da sua memória.

Quem é Kabin? - Emmett perguntou por todos. - E que nome tosco é esse?

Kabin é meu irmão e foi minha mãe que escolheu esse nome. - Nathaniel realmente parecia concordar com a opinião de Emmett sobre o nome de Kabin. - Ele tem o dom de apagar a memória, ou apagar partes dela, por isso você não se lembra de Emily.

Então chama ele aqui pra fazer minha mãe se lembrar.

Não é assim tão simples Emmett. - Nathaniel parecia deprimido ao responder. - Quem dera eu pudesse só chamá-lo pelo nome ele apareceria. Kabin desapareceu há alguns anos.

Eu sinto muito. - Eu falei, compreensiva.

Tudo bem, obrigado. - Nathaniel pareceu melhorar um pouco. - Mas conhecendo bem o meu irmão, sei que ele deixou alguma forma de fazer você, Esme, se lembrar de Emily. Ele normalmente escolhe o toque ou um vislumbre de algum movimento especifico, como um sorriso, ou então ainda, pode ser alguma coisa que Emily possa dizer e você se lembrar. A questão é, qual ele escolheu?

Eu me lembro - Emily começou. - que um dia ele me disse, que "para alguns um olhar diz tudo, para outros, o som da voz é a melodia mais preciosa, mas para mim, é necessário ser algo mais íntimo, porém, comum aos olhos do mundano". O que isso pode significar?

Obviamente é uma charada, - Carlisle começou a especular. - mas temos que ter uma ideia de que referência ele usa: se for a partir dos costumes de hoje em dia ou dos costumes de outra época, e se for de outra época, qual.

É o toque. - Todos nos viramos pra ver quem disse isso. Era uma garota loira, não muito alta, com aparentemente 19 anos e dona de um rosto belíssimo. - Desculpem a intromissão. Prazer, meu nome é Christine. - Ela falou, apertando a mão de todos nós.

Mas, porque o toque? - Marcus perguntou.

Kabin, quando fala "para mim", se refere a ele mesmo, e não a Emily. - Christine começou. - Pode-se chegar a essa conclusão por dois raciocínios. O Primeiro é que, tem como forma de comunicação o olhar, o toque, a fala e os gestos. Podemos excluir a fala e o olhar, pela charada, sobrando os gestos e o toque. Mas então ele deixa uma pista: "...era necessário ser algo mais intimo, porém, comum aos olhos do mundano". Nesse momento, ele tem como referência a época em que ele vivia. Naquela época, o toque era algo extremamente íntimo, só pessoas com muita intimidade faziam isso. Mas ele também se refere à época de hoje: "...comum aos olhos do mundano", tendo em mente a quantidade de estupros.

Uau. - Emmett vocalizou o que todos nós estávamos pensando. - Christine, por acaso você conhece meu pai aqui? - Não deu pra evitar rir, mas mesmo assim Emmett mereceu o tapa na cabeça.

Sim, sim, eu o conheço.

Pois bem, me deixe apresentar ele... - Emmett se interrompeu assim que notou a resposta dela.- Pera aí, você disse que o conhece?

Sim eu o conheço. - Christine falava com saudade, quase nostalgia. - Melhor do que você bem pensa.

Melhor que a minha mãe? - É melhor Emmett de calar. - Porque, tipo, eles já...

É, eu sei. - Christine parecia ter nojo do assunto. - Não, eu nunca... fiz isso com ele. - Christine tremeu com um arrepio. - Aí, que nojo. Mas digamos que eu conheço ele de uma forma diferente que a sua mãe, porém bastante íntima. Traumatizei.

Calma. - Amanda falou abraçando Christine. - Passou, passou.

Qual seria a outra forma de chegar a essa conclusão? - O comentário de Aro realmente veio a calhar.

Fácil. - Christine falou do ombro de Amanda. - Quem o conhecia, sabia que ele adorava tocar piano, e era no piano que ele extravasava as emoções, tocando belíssimas músicas. Ele dizia que a música fazia ele lembrar da vida humana dele. Por isso, o toque.

Fascinante! - Aro, Carlisle e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo. Porque isso não me surpreende?

Agora, Tia Emily, - Christine puxou Emily. - faça o favor.

Emily se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. Nesse momento, eu senti uma onda de imagens passarem pela minha cabeça: imagens de quando eu era humana, ainda criança, brincando com Emily, no terreno de nossos pais. Depois pulava para uma época em que nós estávamos adolescendo, sentadas em cima do telhado de nossa casa, abraçadas e rindo. A próxima memória foi um pouco antes de eu conhecer Carlisle, nevava e nós corríamos enquanto jogávamos uma na outra bolas de neve. Várias outras memórias passavam, enquanto essas se destacavam, porém, uma se intensificou mais que todas as outras: Eu já estava adulta, estava em pé no penhasco, para me jogar e morrer. Eu hesitava, mas então Emily apareceu e me disse para que pulasse, que, se eu o fizesse, seria mais feliz. E eu sou.

Quando saí do transe, notei que eu abraçava Emily fortemente e ela retribuía com a mesma intensidade, enquanto todos nos olhavam. Eu não me importava, minha irmã voltou pra mim!

Com muito esforço, nos separamos, mas continuamos de mãos dadas, uma em frente a outra.

Olha só, - Eu comecei. - minha irmã é casada.

A minha também. - Emily falou me provocando. - E ela também é tia.

Sério? - Eu tinha uma sobrinha? - E como ela é?

Ela é a nossa cara.

Aê pai, - Lá vem Emmett de novo. - agora você também é titio né?

É, mas também você ganha mais um adulto para acabar com a sua felicidade. - Emily está bem como eu me lembrava.

Tá, então peraí – Rose começou a falar. - A Emily é irmã da Esme, que também é casada com o Marcus, e tem uma filha. Mas a final de contas, qual é o nome dela?

Ashley – Marcus, Emily, Christine, Amanda e Nathaniel disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Alguem me chama? - escutamos uma voz vinda do topo das escadas e todos olhamos para lá.

O que vimos foi uma réplica exata de quando eu e Emily tínhamos entre 18 e 19 anos, com a única diferença que o cabelo dela era mais escuro.

Quando ela olhou para todos nós, deu um sorriso radiante e saiu correndo na direção de Marcus.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI – Marcus foi derrubado por uma mancha de branco, jeans e marrom escuro. Quando eles finalmente conseguiram se levantar, Marcus abraçou-a e girou com ela nos braços.

Que história é esse de pai? - Aro vocalizou a pergunta de todos.

Essa é a Ashley, – Marcus disse. - minha filha de sangue, ou de veneno, se você preferir.

Mas como ela pode ser sua filha biológica se nós não podemos ter filhos?

A mamãe era humana quando eu nasci. - Ashley interviu antes que começasse uma confusão.

Então era por isso que a Bella tinha tanta certeza que ia dar certo... - Edward e Carlisle realmente deveriam ter um laboratório só para eles de tão curiosos que são.

Mas como? - Finalmente alguem que não Aro, Carlisle e Edward perguntou algo do tipo, apesar de ter sido o Caius.

Bem, - Ashley começou muito concentrada. Tenho a leve impressão de que ela e Emmett vão se dar muito bem. - Primeiro a gente tem que deixar a coisa reta. A forma mais rápida é deixar as coisas muito ao natural, então fica bem fácil deixar a coisa reta. Depois temos que molhar o buraquinho, senão vai doer muito pra dona do buraco. Depois, a coisa reta vai dentro do buraco e fica entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo... - nesse momento, Marcus fez o favor de tapar a boca da filha.

Ashley! - Acho que Emily estaria como um tomate maduro se pudesse.

Que foi mãe? - Com a cara mais inocente e mais Emmett possível – É verdade, não? É assim que as coisas funcionam. A senhora não deveria ter vergonha, afinal ele é seu marido, não?

Bate aqui priminha. - Emmett e Ashley vão ser como irmãos.

Pov. Aro

Nossa. Fico imaginando como seria isso em Volterra. Realmente seria assustador, mas de um jeito bom.

Enfim, depois de tudo, nós nos acalmamos, fomos para a sala e conseguimos manter uma conversa civilizada.

Bem, então – Edward começou. - Quando eu poderei var a Bella?

É O QUÊ? - Ashley, Amanda e Christine falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando eu vou poder ver minha esposa? - Edward repetiu, porém mais decidido.

Quando ela quiser te ver, ela virá até você. - Amanda falou agressivamente.

Não sei como ela te aguenta. - Christine parecia revoltada.

Não sei como ela se casou com você. - Ashley parecia indignada. - Mas se bem que pode ser os oposto se atraem... - agora já estava pensativa.- É, pode ser isso. Tipo, tipo, tipo... Ah, eu não sei nem um exemplo! - Ela era tão fofinha, tal como Didyme, quando estava atrapalhada.- Só sei que você não é o estilo dela. Você parece ter a alma de um avô mas um corpo de adolescente.

Você tem que aprender a aproveitar, sabe? - Amanda pareceu mais calma.

Para quê? - Edward estava confuso. - Eu sou eterno!

Isso é o que você sabe. - Christine tinha uma quê de nostalgia na voz, como se soubesse como é esta dor.

Quando o silêncio caiu, ninguém notou uns baques surdos no chão, como passos, vindo pra sala onde estávamos, até que uma bebê loira subiu no colo de Caius e uma bebê morena subiu no meu. Quando elas chegaram aos seus destinos, apontaram para cima enquanto se olhavam, e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

Papa!

N/A: Sim , eu sei, eu demorei cerca de meio ano pra postar de novo, ou mais, Me desculpem, era realmente a preguiça que não queria deixar eu escrever. Pra esse cap, eu queria botar mais coisa, mostrando outros segredos e tal, mas por enquanto vai ser isso tanto pra vcs assimilarem como pra eu ter algo q colocar e manter a atenção de vcs. Postando de madrugada de novo, soh pra variar.

Respondendo à algumas reviews, não tem muito Carlesme pq essa fic é mais geral do que qualquer coisa, porem eu ainda não foquei no casal principal. Vai ter um pouco de foco no casal Aro/Sulpicia, no Casal Bella/Edward e eu acho q só, mas sempre vou tentar englobar um pouco Carlesme.

Bom, é isso, obrigada por quem me deixar review, me inspira a escrever, e quem ainda tiver coragem de ler essa mixaria q eu chamo de fic, tbm agradeço muito e peço desculpas se foi uma perda de tempo. Desculpem pelos erros, eu betei.

Bjs, K.H. =D


End file.
